Everyone needs a little Variety
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Different pairings in the Harry Potter Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge with 69 Marlene McKinnon. For the 365 Days of Drabbles with #79 Danger.

* * *

They're as different as night and day, but they fit so perfectly; like the last missing piece to the puzzle.

He doesn't always think things through and thinking things through is what she's known for.

He goes with the flow not caring about the dangers and the mystery while she is cautious; and while she loves mystery she doesn't want to deal with it if that means it'll put them in danger.

They're as different as night and day but together they work perfectly that Marlene wouldn't have it any other way.

Sirius is carefree enough that it loosens her up, and she's cautious enough to where it actually gets through to his thick skull. to think things through a little.

They're perfect for each other and while Sirius is loud, carefree, likes to live on the wild side; Marlene wouldn't want him any other way.


	2. Chapter 2 RonHermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge. For the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge with Ron Weasley. For the 366 Days of Writing Challenge with Spell. For the 365 Days of Drabbles with St. Mungo's. For the Pairing Set Boot Camp with Ron/Hermione.

* * *

It's going to be a boy," Ron said a roll of his eyes as Hermione exclaimed that she had a feeling that their first child would be a girl.

"Well I believe that it'll be a girl," Hermione replied stubborn as ever.

"Fine I can't wait to see the look on your face when our baby turns out to be a boy," Ron said a grin on his face. His mother gave birth to six boys, the baby was going to be a boy; it was the way these things worked out.

"And I can't wait to see your face when our baby turns out to be a girl," Hermione shot back; hands on her hips. She would love the baby if it was a boy or a girl but she had a feeling that it was going to be a girl; while Ron was adamant that it would be a boy.

They were at St. Mungo's waiting for their Healer Jones. Mrs. Jones was a forty something woman with kind brown eyes and a smile always on her face; she was a great Healer.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but just then the Healer; Mrs. Jones walked in.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, I hope that you haven't been waiting long, how have you two been?" She asked cheerfully.

Hermione smiled easily at the kind -hearted woman "We haven't been waiting long at all; and we've both been good, and yourself?"

"I've been fine, thank you for asking. Would you mind laying on the bed so that I can cast the spell to see how the baby is?" She asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied laying down and scooting in the right position.

"So would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Healer Jones asked curiously, as she cast the spell to ensure that the baby was fine.

"Yes please," Hermione replied brightly.

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance. The baby's going to be a boy, so why bother?" He asked.

Healer Jones raised an eyebrow with surprise "sure of yourself hon?"

"Sorry if I sound like a prat, I'm not trying to be, but my mother had seven children, six of them boys, I think I know what I'm talking about." Ron said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Just because your mother had six boys doesn't mean that our first child will be a boy, don't get me wrong; I'll love our child either way, but something tells me that it'll be a girl; and gosh darn it! I believe it'll be a girl!" Hermione declared.

"Your child is perfectly healthy; I'll just cast the spell that'll tell me what the sex is," Healer Jones said; interrupting the little fight.

I'll love our baby either way as well, but it's all about genetics, boys have been born first in my family for generations; heck I'll eat my left shoe if the baby is a girl and do the dishes for a week," Ron declared.

Hermione looked at him with surprised and opened her mouth to say something but the Healer cut in.

"I know the sex of the baby now," she replied a small smile on her face; she looked as though she trying hard not to laugh.

"And? What is it?" Ron asked curious despite himself.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; you're having a girl!" She said.

Ron blinked; a dumbfounded look on his face as Hermione let out a delighted squeal.

"You just love proving me wrong? Don't you?" Ron asked, and then proceeded to laugh in happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 ChoCedric

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge, for the 200 Characters in 200 Days Challenge with #11 Cho Chang, For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Quidditch, For the Setting Boot Camp with Books.

* * *

Cho gasps as she crashes into someone and tumbles on the floor, her books flying all over the place.

She hits the floor with a loud bang and blushes when she hears other students laugh, she opens her eyes and stares into the face of none other then Cedric Diggory, the good looking and great at playing Quidditch player.

Cedric is also blushing and muttering apologizes; he gets up off the ground and offers his hand to her.

"Thank you," she mutters blushing furiously.

She hears footsteps and turns to see her friend Marietta running towards her.

"Are you alright? Marietta asked a look of concern on her face.

"Fine, thanks." Cho says turning back to Cedric.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going, here let me pick up your books." Cedric offered a small smile on his face; still looking embarrased.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Cho says, a smile on her face.

Marietta and Cho bent down to help Cedric get the books, and handed them to Cho.

"Thank you, both of you" Cho said gratefully.

"No problem, I'll meet you in the library alright? Marietta said a knowing look on her face.

"Um sure thing," Cho replies blushing furiously.

"So um, I'm kind of happy that I bumped into you, although I wish that it wasn't literal." Cedric said a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah? You are, really?" Cho asks biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, um; well I was wondering, you know the dance coming up for the Triwizard Tournament, right?"

Cho froze, it felt as though her heart skipped a beat and her hands got clammy.

"Yeah I know about the dance," She said, her voice sounding normal despite how she truly felt."

"Well; I was wondering, if it was at all possible; if you could accomponany me to the dance?" Cedric asked shyly.

"Yes!" Cho said; her voice coming out higher then she wanted it to.

"I mean yes I would be honored to go to the dance with you," Cho said.

"Really?! Great! I mean, I'm sure that we'll have a great time and can't wait." Cedric replied blushing brightly.

"I'm sure we will," Cho said smiling.

"Well um, I'll let you go to the library, until later; yeah?" Cedric said also smiling.

"Yeah I'll be seeing you, bye!"

"Bye!" Cedric replied, he waved to her and ran off; likely to tell his friends about the date he got for the dance,"

Cho laughed and does a little dance once Cedric is out of sight; and runs towards the library to tell her friend what happened.


	4. Chapter 4 OliverKatie

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge, for the 366 Days of Writing Challenge with Enchant, for the Pairing Set Boot Camp with Oliver/Katie, for the 365 days of drabble with date, for the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with #10 Oliver Wood.

* * *

Oliver couldn't believe that he had landed a girl like Katie, she was so enchanting, she was everything he had ever wanted in a girl and more. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and had been dating for four years.

She was mesmerizing to him, the way she laughed, the way she spoke, and she was so fiesty! (And he loved it, even when he acted like he didn't). She was absolutely amazing and everything that he could ever hope for, (and more).

He was so happy to have someone like her in his life, and he was going to prove his love to her tonight; he had a very important question to ask and he hoped that she would say yes.


	5. Chapter 5 RabastanBarty Crouch Jr

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge with the pairing Rabastan/Barty Jr, For the If You Dare Challenge with #865 Where I belong, For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with #55: Rabastan Lestrange, for the 365 Days of Drabble with holding Hands, for the Minor Character Boot Camp with Kiss. For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Comfort. For the AU Diversity Boot Camp with Turn. For the Organization Boot Camp with Comfort.

* * *

Rabastan froze as he stood in front of Voldemort's lair, he couldn't believe that he had allowed Barty to talk him into this.

"This can only end badly," Rabastan muttered a worried look on his usually calm face.

Barty turned to him and placed a comforting hand on his cheek; a reassuring smile on his face.

"We both want the same thing, power, to be taken seriously, and a place to belong; this is where we belong, HE can give us what we desire." he said it with such conviction that Rabastan couldn't help but agree with him.

They leaned in for a kiss before pulling away shortly, holding each other's hands as they walked toward their destiny.


	6. Chapter 6 LavenderSeamus

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge, for the 365 days of drabbles with Room Of Requirements

* * *

Seamus gasps and grabs Lavender's hand, pulling her to a closed door, he opens it and pushes her inside before going in himself and shutting the door.

It doesn't take long until they hear footsteps, deep breathing coming from the other side of the closed door; Lavender's clinging against him shaking in fear, biting her lower lip as she eyes the door nervously.

Seamus' eyes stare wide at the door, wondering if whoever's out there will open it.

"They must have gone this way," an unfamiliar voice muttered; sounding out of breath.

The footsteps run in the other direction and Lavender slumps against him, a sigh of relief escaping her.

Seamus closed his eyes just as relieved as her, Lavender's still shaking pretty badly so Seamus holds her close and rubs at her back in circular motion to help calm her down; it was an old trick that his mother always used on him, so he knew it worked.

Before too long Lavender stopped shaking and straightened up; moving her hair out of her face a smile on her face before starting to laugh.

Seamus grins at hearing her laugh; it's been such a long time since he's heard it.

"Thank Merlin! I thought we were done for! That was way too close!" Lavender says, still a little breathless.

"I know I thought they had us to, good thing they forgot that they had magic on their side uh?" Seamus said with a grin.

"Yeah good thing, thanks for saving me," Lavender mutters a shy blush on her face.

"No problem," Seamus replies.

Lavender leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips, Seamus blushes and moves his fingers to touch on his lips; a look of surprise on his face.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't appreciate it or anything," Seamus asked curiously.

Lavender blushes furiously and turns away. "Just a thank you, come on we better go to the Room of Requirements and hide out there for a while," She moves to open the door but Seamus stops her an unreadable expression on his face.

He leans forward and kisses her on the mouth, Lavender's eyes widen with surprise before wrapping her arms around Seamus neck and starts to kiss him back.


	7. Chapter 7 TonksFleur

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Tonks watches Fleur play the harp, she's entranced by the way that her fingers can move so carefully across the strings.

Fleur's face is tilted back, her eyes closed, a look of concentration on her face as she plays. It's a beautiful sight, far beautiful then Tonks ever thought anything could ever be.

Fleur opens her eyes as she finishes her song, a smile on her face.

Tonks claps politely, an awed look on her face.

Fleur turns to look at Tonks a smile tugging at her lips.

"Would you like to sit next to me as I play another song?" Fleur asked softly.

Tonks blushes furiously, her hair turning a bright red that would make a Weasley proud before nodding slowly.

She moves to sit down, accidently bumping against Fleur, although she doesn't seem to mind at all.

"This next song is one of my favorites," Fleur says as she begins to play once again.

* * *

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge -August Open For the Variety Drabble Challenge For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Beautiful


	8. Chapter 8 ParvatiLuna

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and make no money from this.

The girl is completely strange and random, going on about creatures like Wrackspurts (whatever they are), but Parvati can't help but to find Luna fascinating.

She loves the other girl's long blonde hair, the way that it seems to sparkle in the sunlight, the way her eyes twinkle every time Luna sees her.

She feels breathless every time she's in her presence, she can't believe that a girl as beautiful as Luna would focus on her, want to spend time with her, be with her as often as she is.

Parvati is nothing special, but when she spends time with Luna she feels as though she's a princess with her perfect date, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with Luna.

Luna's an amazing girl the way she stares at you when you talk, as though what you have to say is the most interesting thing in the world, she might be known as loony but for you she's perfect, you would never change who she is.

* * *

A/N: For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge August Open, For the Variety Drabble Challenge


	9. Chapter 9 PenelopeLucy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

You can't deny the truth any longer, you are in love with the young girl, the child that is old enough to be your own daughter.

The child that belongs to Percy Weasley, the man that you once dated, but that was before you truly understood yourself.

She's not like her sister or other cousins, she's shy and silent most of the time, fading into the background, but not for you, your eyes trail her every movement, you don't want the line between right and wrong to be crossed but you can't help yourself, even though you know it's no excuse.

She melts into your embrace as you hold her, kissing on her cheek and against her neck, your breath fogging up her glasses.

You're a teacher, you're suppose to set a good example, but with her all of that flies out the window, all you care about is her.

* * *

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge August Open

For the Variety Drabble Challenge

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Truth

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Penelope Clearwater


	10. Chapter 10 GinnyAstoria

Ginny is fire, she's warmth, love and hope. She's a fighter and doesn't let anything get her down. She stands up for what she believes in, even if that means getting in trouble.

But Astoria, Astoria is cold, distant and afraid. She follows the crowd and questions nothing, even if she thinks it's wrong. She survives while Ginny lives.

In the heat of the final battle Astoria knows that Ginny will be out there on the battlefield with Dumbledore's Army, the Professors and anyone else who wishes to fight for freedom, but Astoria knows that she will run to protect herself, she's a Slytherin after all, they flee when things get too rough, too dangerous.

But right now, hidden by the dangers of the outside world, by the Death Eaters who have taken over Hogwarts, Ginny and Astoria are together. In the heat of the moment, just one little slice of happiness is all that they need.

They both know where they'll stand when the time comes, but for now this is where they want to be.

* * *

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge.

For the Favorite Era Boot Camp Warmth.


	11. Chapter 11 ParvatiLavender

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Lavender wiped her hair out of her face, causing wet paint to stick to her forehead and hair. She cursed under her breath, and jumped as she heard her girlfriend Parvati laugh.

"There you are, are you going to help me paint our living room, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Lavender asked grumpily.

"I could stare at you all day, wouldn't bother me," Parvati said; causing Lavender to blush but smile softly.

"I've got Chinese food, hope you're hungry." Parvati said with a grin.

"I'm starving," Lavender replied. Putting down the roller and stretching her back; letting out a groan, as her back cracked.

"I could use a nice back massage later." Lavender said.

"Sure, perhaps after a nice hot shower?" Parvati replied with a mischievous grin.

"That sounds great, but first; give me a hug!" Lavender said, holding out her hands, and running towards Parvati.

Parvati's eyes widened, and she backed away. "Lavender, don't you dare! Your hands are filthy! Get away from me!"

"Oh come on Parv, if we're getting a shower; why not get a little dirty? It's just a little bit of paint, come on!" Lavender said, running after her gleefully.

"Lavender, I swear if you get paint on me, you'll regret it!" Parvati cried out.

"I just want a hug!" Lavender replied.

"Get away from me, now!" Parvati shrieked as Lavender raced after her, laughing all the while.

* * *

A/N: For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge with Wet Paint.

A/N: For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Curse.


	12. Chapter 12 RitaGilderoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: A special thanks to hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

The first thing that she notices when she wakes up is that her head is pounding as though she was hit by a Hippogroff. The second thing she notices as she opens her eyes and her blurry vision becomes clearer is that she's not alone in the bed, causing her to jump and move away from the person.

The final thing that she notices is who she's in bed with.

"Well, good morning, beautiful," a familiar voice purrs.

Rita closes her eyes in horror as she realizes that Gilderoy Lockhart is in her bed; a rather triumphant look on his face.

"Fuck me," Rita mutters, placing her hand on her forehead in horror.

"I already did, but we can do it again if you'd like," Gilderoy says with a mischievous look on his face.

Rita groans and gives him a rather dark glare. "Not funny," she says.

Gilderoy raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "I wasn't joking,"

Rita rolls her eyes at him and sighs before grabbing her wand that was laying on her bedside table and points at him.

"Leave now, before I curse you." She growls.

Gilderoy stays in the bed, a content look on his face. "Oh come on baby, we both know that you won't do anything to me."

"Gilderoy, leave now!" Rita shouts, her wand shaking in her hand.

Gilderoy puts his hands up in mock surrender, still not looking very threatened.

"Fine I'll leave, if you ever want another great time feel free to fire call me hun." He says before climbing out of the bed, and putting his clothes on, and leaving through the bedroom door.

Rita hears her door shut and puts her head on her pillow. She really needs to obliviate this memory of the two of them.

* * *

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with Regret.

For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Hippogriff.

For the Character Trait! Boot Camp with Argumentative

For the Rivalry Boot Camp with Point

For the If You Dare Challenge with 670: Curse

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Rita Skeeter


	13. Chapter 13 ChoFleur

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own this.

A/N: A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowlings4ever.

* * *

Cho watched as Fleur danced around, kicking her legs high up in the air and twirling. The pure look of concentration on her face was something that Cho loved to see. Cho smiled a small, private smile as her eyes tracked Fleur across the floor.

Fleur was graceful, smart, and funny, and so much more then most people assumed she was, she amazed her constantly.

After Cedric was killed, she didn't think that she would ever find love again, but Fate had apparently had other plans for her.

Fleur had found her crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she had a few days left at Hogwarts after the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended. She had no idea that others didn't use it due to the presence of Moaning Myrtle.

Fleur paused halfway in the bathroom as she heard crying. More like sobbing really, heart wrenching sobbing that just tugged at Fleur's heart. She hesitated for a few minutes, before making a decision, a decision that would change her life forever.

She knocked tentatively on the stall, causing the girl inside to let out a surprised squeal.

"What eez ze matter?" Fleur asked as she stepped away from the stall.

"Nothing – nothing's the matter, go away!" The girl inside cried out.

"Obviously zomething eez, you would not be crying in ze bathroom if zere waz nothing wrong." Fleur answered worriedly.

The girl opened the bathroom stall, her face streaked with tears, and she opened her mouth to say something only to start crying again.

Fleur grabbed hold of her and held on, rubbing her back gently as she did so, murming reassuring words to the distraught girl.

After that, she and Fleur had begun to talk with one another on a daily basis, and when Fleur had left to go back to her school they sent owls to each other.

Fleur stopped dancing and smiled at Cho, who smiled back gently in return.

"Dance with me?" Fleur asked, holding out her hand.

Cho's smile widened. "Always," she replied, taking Fleur's offered hand.

* * *

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge.

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot camp with Graceful.

For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Owl.


	14. Chapter 14 NevilleRose

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: A special thank you to my Beta hpjkrowling4ever

original word count: 467.

* * *

Rose Weasley was the kind of person who went after what she wanted, and when she did go after something, she always succeeded in getting it.

When she wanted to become Perfect, she studied as hard as she could and received fantastic grades, when she wanted to become Head Girl, she studied even harder.

When she saw that Neville and his wife Hannah were having marriage problems, she took action.

She had always had a crush on Neville, since she had been a little girl and her family had told her stories of what had happened during the war, where Neville had been so brave, taking control the way that he had. It was amazing to her.

It was in her last year at Hogwarts, that she found out about the marriage problems between Neville and Hannah, she wanted it to be one of her best years yet, and the challenge of getting closer to Neville would certainly add some excitement.

She didn't hate Hannah, she was a great woman who Rose looked up to, but when Rose saw something that she wanted, she just had to go for it.

The Sorting Hat had almost placed her in Slytherin because of that trait. Thank Merlin it hadn't though, her father would have been furious.

Rose had to be quick with her planning; she couldn't let the opportunity that she had to waste. It was a good thing that she was a fast thinker.

Rose walked into a Greenhouse Three, where she knew that Neville liked to work the most. And sure enough Neville was hunched over, his hands moving in a rhythmic motion as he pulled the weeds from the flowers.

Rose took a deep breath and walked forward, a determined look on her face.

"Professor Longbottom?" she called.

Neville jerked in surprise, and turned to stare at her. "Oh, hello Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?"

Rose froze, suddenly uncertain of her actions and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She wasn't going to let her sudden uncertainty get to her; not only was she a Gryffindor, she was a Weasley as well and they never backed down.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me sometime? I'm having trouble with the Honking Daffodils," Rose said.

"Oh, yes those are pretty difficult to deal with. Noisy little things aren't they?" Neville chuckled. "Why don't we go over to a table so we can see how you deal with them? I'll give you pointers are you work," Neville said, standing up and dusting his hands on his pants.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Professor Longbottom." Rose replied, giving him her most charming smile.

Stage one was set; things were in progress. Her plan was working.

* * *

For the Pairing One Hour Challenge Rebooted! Neville/Rose with the prompt Fast.

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp: Rose Tactic

For the Family Boot Camp with Flower

For the Cross-Gen Boot Camp with Sceme


	15. Chapter 15 SusanHannah

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thank you to my Beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

They had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. They had always been close, closer then most friends would be.

Susan was a hugger. She loved to show her emotions by hugging, and every time she saw Hannah she hugged her. They would hold each other's hands when they were scared, and lean into one another for comfort, far longer then most friends would.

They had always been there for each other, like the time when Susan had broken her arm after she tried to climb a tree in order to get the kite down, or after Hannah had sprained her leg when she tried to learn how to ride a bike.

'It was a starry night in fifth year when Susan decided to act on the feelings bubbling inside her. As they watched the stars twinkling from their perch in the Astronomy Tower, Susan leant against Hannah, causing the other girl to sigh contentedly.

Susan had then turned her head and leaned forwards, giving Hannah a soft kiss on her mouth, making Hannah's eyes widened with surprise.

Susan began to back away, but after making a quick decision Hannah pulled her back in, her arms going around her neck and she kissed her back.

They may have always been friends, but this was the beginning of something more, and neither of them could wait to find out exactly what it was the beginning of.

* * *

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Beginning.

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge


	16. Chapter 16 KingsleyRosmerta

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever

* * *

Kingsley sighed as he leaned against the door, looking at his watch for what felt like a millionth time. In reality, though, it was only about three times.

"Rosie? You better hurry up or we'll be late for the Gala." He said, using his special nickname for her.

"I'm almost ready, darling!" Rosmerta called from their bedroom.

 _Why do women feel the need to take forever getting ready?_ Kingsley thought to himself, but he couldn't help to grin despite his slight annoyance.

"So, how do I look?" Rosmerta asked as she opened up their bedroom door.

Kingsley looked up, his mouth going dry and hanging open slightly. Rosmerta was wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress, her hair in a tight bun, and her earrings dangling gently.

"You look stunning," Kingsley said, almost breathlessly.

"Good, that's what I was hoping you would say," Rosmerta said with a grin.

* * *

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with Opening; used Opened instead of Opening.

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with #67: Kingsley Shacklebolt.


	17. Chapter 17 HelgaRowena Unrequited

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever

* * *

Helga had always been uncomfortable with expressing her emotions, but whenever she's with Rowena, she feels differently. Her heart hammers heavily in her chest, her mouth becomes dry, and her hands become sweaty and shaky. Especially whenever Rowena smiles at her, or their hands would accidentally brush.

Helga always blushes furiously, and backs away, stammering excuses when that happens. Rowena tilts her head to the side, a confused look on her face, but still smiles at her.

She knows that nothing can happen between the two of them. The Wizarding World was perfectly fine with same sex relationships, as long as you ended up marrying someone of the opposite sex. While she did want to be with Rowena she couldn't let that happen. If she told her how she felt she was terrified that their friendship would end, and she didn't want that. She may make a complete and utter fool out of herself, but in her opinion that's better then telling Rowena how she really felt about her.

* * *

For the Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge


	18. Chapter 18 FredKatie

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Fred accidentally bumped into Lee Jordan as he ran for his dear life, a very livid looking Katie Bell after him.

"Fred, I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she ran through the Great Hall, causing the students to start laughing.

Katie had red and gold colored hair to showcase Fred's loyalty and love for Gryffindor, and bright pink skin, all thanks to the new WWW merchandise that Fred had slipped into Katie's food when she hadn't been looking.

"I'm going to catch you, and when I do you're going to pay!" Katie yelled, racing after him. Perhaps it hadn't been the brightest idea to prank Katie since she did get revenge on people who hurt her, but it wasn't like she would actually kill him, right?

* * *

For The Family Boot Camp with: Catch.

For The 366 Days of Writing Challenge: The Great Hall

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Catch

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Fred Weasley


	19. Chapter 19 DeanLuna

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Dean smiled as he watched Luna talk with Ginny. Her eyes seemed to be more focused, which was probably a sign that she was talking about one of her magical creatures.

He looked down at the Muggle-made notebook of the sketch that he was drawing of her. It was the best one yet.

He loved the way her pale blonde hair seemed to shimmer like a halo around her, how her face lit with passion as she spoke about something that she believed in, how her hands moved as she talked.

It may have been the best drawing, but nothing could ever capture her true beauty.

* * *

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Dean Thomas.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Passion.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge with Dean/Luna.


	20. Chapter 20 GinnyTom

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

Note: This is about Ginny Weasley and what was going on after the whole diary disaster. I always thought that Ginny would have more repaccausions then she did in the actual books. Tom/Voldemort used her in a serious way that was never taken care of in a way to make Ginny feel better. So I wrote this; plus it got in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I was going to make it longer, and maybe I will later - but for now I'm leaving it as it is.

* * *

She can't get him out of her mind.

The kind hearted young man that actually cared about what she thought about. She knows that it was just a cruel trick. She knows but she doesn't care.

He's in her head, in her heart and she can't get him out. It's not healthy to be thinking of him like this, but she can't seem to bring herself to care.

She loves him, dreams about him each and every night, she's fascinated by him and wants to be with him despite the fact that she knows that it isn't right.

She doesn't care, she loves him.

* * *

For the Variety Drabble Challenge.

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Ginny Weasley.

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with obsession. (Used as inspiration).

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp with Ginny/Tom.


	21. Chapter 21 RitaGilderoy II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

"Damn mosquitos," Rita muttered, slapping the back of her neck as she felt another one bite her.

"Come on slow poke, if you don't hurry up it'll be evening by the time we get to the river." Gilderoy said, turning around to look at her.

"Well excuse me for slowing down the progress when the damn mosquitos are biting the heck out of me." She hissed.

"Ignore them, and let's get a move on!" Gilderoy replied. He turned around and started walking in front of her again.

"How are you so cheerful about being here? Aren't you afraid of getting your hair out of place?" Rita asked; running faster in order to catch up.

"I placed a spell on it, no worries. And besides, where's your taste for adventure?"

"Oh sorry, I must have left it at home, let's go back and get it." Rita muttered sarcastically. She took the stick that she was holding with both hands and stamped it on the ground to make the overgrown grass fall back.

"Nice try, but no." Gilderoy answered. Rita was sure that he was smirking at her and that made her frown.

"Fine, fine. How much further is the river, anyway?" Rita asked curiously.

"Not that much further, really. But it will be if you don't kick up the pace." Gilderoy replied.

Rita sighed, half out of annoyance and half out of exaggeration.

"Why did I agree to go out with you again?" Rita asked as she jogged past a tree.

"Because you love me." Gilderoy said, sounding smug.

"That must be the reason, I don't do this for anyone else." Rita muttered with a roll of her eyes. Out loud she said. "Only in your dreams."

"Keep telling yourself that dollface." Gilderoy replied, causing Rita to blush at the nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Rita asked him with a scowl.

"I don't know, I've lost track, babydoll." Gilderoy said, causing Rita to groan in defeat. She hated when he called her nicknames that had to do with baby, and he knew that.

"I can't wait until we set up our tent, we'll get a fire going, eat smores and hot dogs, it'll be great!" Gilderoy said.

"You live in a fantasy world, don't you?" Rita asked him.

"As long as you're a part of my fantasy world I do." Gilderoy replied, causing Rita to blush.

He may be a smug arrogant jerk, but he was hers and she honestly wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Reason.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Tree.


	22. Chapter 22 PansyBlaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta HPJKrowling4ever.

* * *

Pansy muttered curses under her breath as she stared out the window, the rain began to fall, and the small rivulets of water snaked down the window pane like tiny rivers.

"Where the hell is Blaise?" Pansy asked herself. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past the time that Blaise had promised to come home. He always did this, said he'd be home at a certain time and than be later than what he had said. It drove her nuts - which, she was sure why he did it to begin with.

She suddenly heard the familiar sound of Apparition and sighed. "About dang time." She told him, turning around to give Blaise a glare but froze when she saw him on one knee holding a velvet box.

"I hope I can have the rest of our lives to make it up to you." Blaise said, with a grin.

* * *

For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Velvet.

For the Favorite Era Boot Camp with Driven; did Drove instead.


	23. Chapter 23 OliverKatie

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thank you to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

For LoveNeverDies78.

* * *

Katie went inside her dorm room and threw her books carelessly onto her desk and fell on her bed.

"Aw man, Oliver is trying to kill us!" Katie exclaimed.

"That bad uh?" One of Katie's friends Leanne asked as she sat next to Katie; she began to massage Katie's back, causing her to groan in content.

"It was absolutely brutal! I know that Oliver wants to win the next match, but he's not human with the way he trains us." Katie told her friend.

"You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for Quidditch." Leanne said, not sounding sympathetic to her friend's plight as she moved onto Katie's shoulders.

"I know, but at the same time I didn't think that it would be this bad!" Katie said.

Leanne sighed and shook her head, not saying anything as she continued the massage.

A few minutes later Leanne stopped and Katie got off of the bed. "Thanks Leanne, you always give the best massages." Katie told her with a smile.

"You mean I'm the only one that gives massages." Leanne said with a snort and a roll of the eyes. "But, you're welcome anyway."

"Want to go to the Great Hall? Dinner should be about ready."

"Sure, sounds good." Leanne responded with a smile.

The two girls got off of the bed and Katie stretched, grimacing slightly as she heard a popping noise come from her shoulder.

"Yup, I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow." Katie said with a groan.

The two girls walked to the Great Hall, bumping into Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, two of Katie's teammates for the Quidditch team.

"So, Katie told me that practice was pretty brutal today." Leanne said, as they finished saying hello to each other.

"More then brutal, how Oliver trains our team needs a new word entirely." Angelina said.

"He's not human." Alicia agreed with a grimace.

"That's what I said!" Katie said turning to Alicia with a smirk.

"Well, I can't understand what it's like since I'm not part of the team, but I'll just trust you on that." Leanne said with a grin.

"Gee, what a great friend you are." Katie said, but then gave a smile to show that she was just joking.

"You guys going to dinner, then?" Alicia asked.

"Yup, you want to walk with us?" Leanne replied, gesturing down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Sure, why not?" Angelina said with a shrug.

The four girls walked towards the Great Hall but were stopped by Oliver Wood himself.

"Oh hey, girls. Um, I was wondering..."

"Oh no! Don't tell me that you want us to practice tomorrow as well?" Alicia exclaimed with a look of horror on her face.

"No, it's something else, but hey! What's wrong if I wanted you guys to practice tomorrow?" Oliver asked, looking insulted.

Alicia opened her mouth but Angelina put her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"What? What am I missing?" Oliver asked. "Do you girls have a problem with the way that I train you?"

"Not exactly, it's just a little..." Katie trailed off, not sure how to explain what it was exactly.

"What? What is it? I can take it." Oliver said, putting his arms across his chest.

"So, um, anyway; what did you want to talk about if it wasn't about practice?" Angelina asked, cutting in.

Katie gave her a thankful glance, and Angelina gave her a small smile in return.

"I actually, well I was wondering if I could speak with Katie; um, alone... but if you girls are busy, or whatever; I can talk to her later." Oliver said with a blush.

"You want to talk with Katie?" Leanne asked with surprise, her eyebrows rising steadily into her forehead. She shot a glance towards her friend, who steadily avoided her penetrating glance.

Katie blushed furiously, wondering what it was that Oliver wanted to talk to her about. Angelina and Alicia looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, I suppose we'll let the two of you talk in peace then." Leanne said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll hang out with you later, Katie." Angelina said biting her lower to lip to keep from laughing. Angelina grabbed Alicia's arm, who gave Katie a little wave before Angelina, Alicia and Leanne left the two of them alone.

"Um, so what was it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about?" Katie asked still blushing furiously.

"I was wondering if we could talk to each other more privately? Maybe in a classroom or something?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, I suppose so." Katie said, uncertainly. The two of them quickly found an empty classroom and Oliver closed the door.

"So, I was wondering, you know that the Yule Ball is coming up, right?" Oliver asked, massaging the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I know that." Katie said.

"Well, I was wondering, kind of hoping really; if you would go to it? To the Yule Ball with me? I mean." Oliver asked softly, avoiding her eyes and pushing his hands up into the sleeves of his jumper.

Even though Katie knew it was coming she felt frozen to where she was standing, uncertain as to how to respond.

On one hand she wanted to go with him. She had a crush on him for a long time, but if she ended up going out with him the two of them could end up breaking up and end up not being friends anymore, which wouldn't be good for either one of them.

"I want to go out with you, but I'm nervous." Katie admitted softly.

"Why? Why are you nervous? Are you afraid that I'd hurt you or something?" Oliver asked, sounding hurt.

"No! I know that you wouldn't hurt me, at least not on purpose; if anything I'd be the one to hurt you... I'm just afraid if we go out, we'd end up dating, and then it wouldn't work, and then we wouldn't be friends anymore, and that would be the worst thing ever." Katie said with a sigh. Oliver blinked, looking surprised.

"I know what you mean, that's why I didn't ask you out for the longest time, even though I've had a crush on you for a long time; but I think that we'd work, you and I are different, but we know each other pretty well, we could get to know each other even more, if you'd like to, of course." Oliver said with a blush.

"I'd like to, yes. I want to go out with you." Katie responded with a similar blush, causing Oliver to smile.


	24. Chapter 24 OliverKatie

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: A special thanks to my Beta hpjkrowling4ever.

For LoveNeverDies78.

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Katie was waiting for her boyfriend Oliver Wood outside of The Three Broomsticks. (It felt odd calling him her boyfriend, but nice at the same time).

Katie jumped and turned around with surprise as she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She saw her friend Angelina Johnson running away from Lee Jordan.

Katie blinked, wondering what was going on until she saw him holding onto his pet Tarantula She couldn't help but to shudder, she hated any kind of spiders. But even so she couldn't help but to laugh at her friend going crazy because of it.

"Get that thing away from me!" Angelina screamed as she continued to run away from Lee and his spider.

"Oh come on Angie, you'll hurt his feelings. You know that you love him!" Lee called back, rushing towards her.

"That thing is disgusting, I most certainly do not love it! And don't call me Angie!" Angelina said with a glare.

Katie giggled at her friend's antics and shook her head in amusement.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, causing Katie to jump with surprise.

"Oliver! You startled me." Katie exclaimed, as she turned to face him.

"Sorry," Oliver replied looking guilty.

"It's alright," Katie said with a smile. "And it's nothing, Lee's just torturing Angelina with his spider."

"Again? Seriously?" Oliver asked with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle.

"Yup, looks like it." Katie said laughing as well.

"So, are you ready, for our um, date?" Oliver asked, stuttering a little, which Katie found adorable.

"Never been more ready." Katie replied, smiling softly. She linked an arm with Oliver's, and they turned their backs to Angelina and Lee, already falling into a world of their own, far away from any monstrous tarantulas.


	25. Chapter 25 RemusSirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Sirius slams the door to the dormitory shut with a loud bang, causing Remus to jump from his chair with surprise.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asks in concern.

"Nothing's wrong." Sirius mutters under his breath. He goes to his bed and lays down on his stomach, letting out a deep sigh.

Remus' eyebrows rise in disbelief and rolls his eyes before walking over to Sirius' bed and sitting down next to him.

"Something's obviously wrong, you don't act like this if everything's normal.

Sirius moves his head to look pathetically at Remus, which makes Remus frown at how upset his friend looks. He puts a hand on Sirius' shoulder, and frowns even further when Sirius says nothing about it. Instead, Sirius sighs again and closes his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks softly.

"My mother wants me to marry a nice Pureblood witch." Sirius tells him dully.

Remus blinks in confusion. "I don't get it, what's wrong with that?" he asks curiously.

"She wants me to have an arranged marriage. Plus I'm gay." Sirius tells him softly. So softly that Remus wasn't quite sure that he had heard him correctly.

"Wait, what?" Remus asks again, needing a bit more elaboration.

"She wants me to have an arranged marriage." Sirius tells him.

"No the other thing." Remus replies. The room has gone very still and silent, and Remus can hear the blood rushing past his ears.

"Oh about me being gay? Yeah I'm gay." Sirius says casually, as if he is unaware of the bombshell he's just dropped on Remus. Sirius turns his head away from Remus when his friend doesn't reply, certain that disgust was going to creep into Remus' eyes.

"Oh, I just... you've always dated girls though..." Remus trails off uncertainly.

"I couldn't let anyone find out that I was gay, if someone did they could either use it to blackmail me or be disgusted with me and not want anything to do with me." Sirius says, his voice muffed from the pillow.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Remus tells him.

"Really? You aren't disgusted with me or angry with me or anything?" Sirius asks with surprise moving his head again so that he can face Remus.

"Are you kidding me? After the way that you guys accepted me after finding out my furry little problem, as you so subtly call it." Remus had to pause as Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, not funny. Go on." Sirius says.

Remus rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, after the way that you guys accepted me I don't have any right to feel anything negative towards you for coming out, and well... it might also be worth noting that I'm gay as well." Remus says with a blush.

Sirius blinks with surprise. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?" Sirius asks.

Remus scoffs and shakes his head.

"If I wanted to tell you something to make you feel better I wouldn't lie about my sexuality." he says sternly.

"Right, sorry. So um, how did you know that you were, you know?" Sirius asks uncertainly.

Remus blushes, unsure as to what to say.

"I've might've noticed the way that you looked, more then I should've. I just never said anything because I never thought that I would have a chance." Remus admits biting his lower lip.

Sirius blinks with surprise at the revelation before smiling mischievously

"Oh really, like my body do you?" Sirius asks him causing Remus to blush even more. Sirius sits up in bed and leans over to Remus, making him hold his breath with wonder.

"What are you..." Remus trails off as Sirius gets closer.

"Maybe I've noticed the way that you look too." Sirius admits softly before giving Remus a kiss.

* * *

For the Fifty Shades of... Challenge

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge 47: No

For the 100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge with Ask.

For the OTP Boot Camp with Want.

For the Organization Boot Camp with Soft.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge with Remus/Sirius.


	26. Chapter 26 MariettaCho

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Marietta wraps her arms around Cho, snuggling closely beside her and smelling the cucumber melon shampoo that she had put in her hair.

"What are you doing?" Cho asks with a laugh.

"I can't help it, I feel the need to get as close as I can with you." Marietta replies.

Cho smiles and lets out a cute giggle causing Marietta to smile. "I love when you laugh." she says, making Cho blush.

"You know what I'd like?" Cho asks softly.

"What?" Marietta wonders.

"I like that you hold me like this." Cho says, blushing harder then she had before.

"Good, I'm glad." Marietta tells her, closing her eyes.

"You know what else I'd like?" Cho asks seductively causing Marietta to open her eyes and stare at her.

"No, what?" she asks, her voice sounding hoarse to her own ears.

"I'd like some rocky road ice cream, can you get it for me?" Cho asks fluttering her eyes at her.

Marietta rolls her eyes and laughs. She can't believe that she had fallen for that. "Sure thing." She says with a grin, getting out of bed and standing up.

"Don't come back without it!" Cho tells her in a teasing way.

"Don't worry, I won't." Marietta replies with a laugh.

* * *

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Ice Cream.

For the Favorite Era Boot Camp with Shampoo.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge.


	27. Chapter 27 PenelopeLucy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever

* * *

Lucy lets out a deep sigh and rubs her eyes as she sips at her cup of coffee. She hears footsteps and turns around to see Penelope wearing her flower robe, leaning on the door.

"Lucy, what's going on? Why are you up at midnight drinking coffee?" She asks with a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I have to go to work early, and I ended up getting up even earlier then I needed to, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep." Lucy told her as she took another sip of her coffee.

Penelope yawns and rolls her eyes. "Well I wish you luck at work, I'm going back to bed before I keel over."

"Wait, before you do give me a kiss. I probably won't see you until after I get off work." Lucy says.

"You don't have to ask twice." Penelope replies with a grin as she walks over.

* * *

For the 366 Days of Writing Challenge with Awaken

For the 365 Days Kiss


	28. Chapter 28 DominiqueRoxanne

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Roxanne smiles as she watches her cousin Lucy and Lucy's boyfriend Lorcan Scamander snuggling up on the couch, giving each other sweet kisses, before she sighed softly and looked away.

She walks into the kitchen and leans on the doorway to watch Dominique chop some vegetables to make a salad, a smile playing softly on her lips.

She goes into the kitchen and walks…causing Dominique to freeze mid-chop with her knife before she puts it down.

"What are you doing? Someone could see!" Dominique whispers.

"So? Everyone knows that I love to give out hugs, they wouldn't think that it was anything strange about it." Roxanne replies with a grin, letting Dominique go and stepping back.

Dominique rolls her eyes but smiles fondly and turns around.

"You're crazy." she tells Roxanne with a laugh.

"There's nothing rational about love." Roxanne tells her, giving her a kiss on the lips and making her blush.

* * *

For the Variety Drabble Challenge

For the Family Boot Camp with Seeing. (Used See instead).


	29. Chapter 29 CharlieDraco

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever

* * *

Charlie frowns as he stares at the blank piece of parchment paper, lost in thought, and jumps up with surprise when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he whirls his arms to try and keep his balance, accidentally hitting the ink pot in the process and making it spill all over his parchment.

He swears and turns, glaring at Draco.

"Well that was quite a display there." Draco says dryly.

"Shut up, you made me make a mess and now I have to clean it up." Charlie replies, sulking.

Draco raises an eyebrow and gives him a look.

"Aren't you a wizard?" he reminds him. He pulls out his wand and cleans up the spilled ink.

"Thanks." Charlie mutters.

"You're welcome. Now why don't I take your mind off of your work by making a mess that I know you'd love cleaning up?" Draco replies seductively causing Charlie to shudder and grin.

* * *

For The Variety Drabble Challenge

For The 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Glare

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Charlie Weasley

For the Fifty Shades of Challenge. 4/50.


	30. Chapter 30 MinervaGilderoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

Note: This is an AU where Gilderoy is in school at the same time that Minerva is. And is one-sided

* * *

Minerva rolls her eyes in annoyance as she sees Gilderoy Lockhart wave at her. The poor boy was delusional enough to think that Minerva liked him in a romantic way, which she did not. If there was one thing that she hated it was vanity, which the boy had plenty of.

"Minnie! Minnie wait up!" Minerva grimaces and freezes, unsure of what to do. She sighs and turns around, giving Gilderoy a dark look.

"What is it Gilderoy? And don't call me Minnie!" Minerva tells him sternly.

"Sorry Minnie." Gilderoy replies with a grin, causing her to glare at him with disdain.

"Well, I was wondering..." Gilderoy pauses for a moment, before ploughing on. "The Yule Ball's coming up, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" he asks with a grin.

Minerva bites her lower lip to keep from laughing or groaning with disbelief.

"Gilderoy no offence but I don't like you. You know this, I know this, everyone knows this, what on Earth makes you think that I would go out with you?"

"Because we'd be perfect with one another, everyone would be envious of the two of us. It would be perfect!" Gilderoy says with a grin.

"Perfect for you, you mean." Minerva replies with a glare. "Get it through your head, I'm never going to date you. Not even if leprechauns gold lasted longer then a day, not even if rainbows happened at night, not even if you placed a love potion on me. Get it through your thick skull!" Minerva exclaims with disgust. She storms off leaving Gilderoy dumbfounded.

* * *

For the Variety Drabble Challenge.

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with dark.

For the Organization Boot Camp with dark.


	31. Chapter 31 DominiqueScorpius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

For Summer Nights and seashores.

* * *

Dominique walked outside of her grandparent's home and closed the door softly behind her and let out a sigh of relief, breathing in a breath of cold, wintry air.

She loved her family and would do anything for them but sometimes it was nice to get away from all the chaos that being in the Weasley family entailed. Sometimes it was just nice to spend some time by yourself.

Dominique ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and put her hands in her coat pockets.

It was Christmas and snow was everywhere, there were snowmen. Dominique saw as one of the snowmen's nose started to droop down. Dominique could even see some snow angels on the ground. She loved Christmas; winter was her favorite season in general.

She turned slightly as she heard the door opening and sees that it's Scorpius Malfoy, her cousins Albus and Rose's friend coming outside.

"Oh hey, didn't realize anyone else was out here. You want me to go back inside?" Scorpius asked.

Dominique smiled and shook her head. "No it's fine, I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"Good to know," Scorpius replied dryly.

"So how was Christmas at your house?" Dominique asked curiously.

"Uncomfortable, but then again it normally is whenever the family gets together," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"Sorry to hear that," Dominique told him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It's so weird being with my family and then hanging out with the Weasley's, you guys are so different from my family. It's kind of jarring, but also quite nice," Scorpius admitted, fidgeting and looking down at his shoes

"Guess I never thought about it that way, but yeah my family is pretty great." Dominique responded with a smirk.

"No need to rub it in," Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Dominique said, laughing.

"Yeah right," Scorpius said with a smirk, showing that he wasn't offended.

Dominique and Scorpius turn as they hear the door open.

"What are you guys doing out here? It's freezing! Come on, we're going to open the presents now!" Albus said to the two of them with a grin, causing Dominique and Scorpius to laugh.

"Be right there," Dominique told him. Albus nodded and closed the door.

"Well we better get back in there," Scorpius said, grinning.

"Yeah we better," Dominique said, agreeing.

Scorpius walked over to the door but Dominique stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius looks at her, startled.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius," Dominique said with a blush staining her cheeks.

Scorpius blinked with surprise but smile at her and said, "Merry Christmas Dominique."

* * *

For the Variety Drabble Challenge

For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp with: Season

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp with Dominique/Scorpius

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Chaos.


	32. Chapter 32 DominiqueScorpius II

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

For summer nights and seashores.

* * *

Dominique left the bathroom and accidentally bumped into Scorpius, he turns around and smiles at her, smiling, "Sorry about that."

"No big deal, it was my fault. I should have been paying better attention." Dominique said.

"How about we're both at fault then?" Scorpius said, grinning

"Sure, why not?" Dominique agrees with a laugh.

"Um, I don't want to alarm you but..." Scorpius trails off as he points towards the mistletoe hanging above them

Dominique blinks, and then her face flushes a bright red pink as she notices the mistletoe, "You know, I really want to know who thought up the idea of mistletoe in the first place." Dominique said, frowning.

"Probably just some random guy that wanted to kiss a pretty girl." Scorpius replies with a blush.

"Fair enough," Dominique said, laughing.

"We don't have to do this, I'm sure you'd rather we didn't anyway." Scorpius muttered scratching the back of his head, as his face took on a deep crimson shade.

"Well, it is tradition. I don't want to ruin a tradition, even if it is a pretty stupid one." Dominique told him.

"Oh, um okay then. Sure." Scorpius said, fidgeting and messing around with his hair.

"Um, close your eyes." Scorpius told Dominique, while flushing an even darker shade of red.

Dominique raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"It's not what you think; it's just a little uncomfortable having to kiss a cousin of one of your friends." Scorpius said, stuttering a little.

"I suppose that's true." Dominique replies, closing her eyes.

Scorpius lets out a shaky breath and leans forward, giving her a light peck on the lips before pulling away.

Dominique opened her eyes, her face flushed from the kiss. Even though it was a small one it was something that she had been wanting to happen for a long time, not that Scorpius had to know that of course.

"So um, how was it?" Scorpius asks and then looks embarrassed at having asked the question.

Dominique smiles softly and nods.

"It was quick, but nice." Dominique tells him.

"Nice, that's it?" No other word to describe it?" Scorpius asks sounding discouraged.

"Well it was a quick peck on the lips, what more do you want me to say?" Dominique asked, tilting her head to the side.

Scorpius widened his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. He stepped forward making Dominique hold her breath in return.

"What are you...?" Dominique trails off, as Scorpius places his lips on her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Dominique's eyes widen with surprise but then closes in and steps closer to Scorpius, grabbing onto his arm.

They pull apart a few seconds later out of breath, with both of their faces flushed.

"What was that?" Dominique asks with shock, but happiness.

"Something that I've been wanting to do for a long time, but I've never had the courage to do. I guess the mistletoe was a good step forward though." Scorpius said to her, not looking at her in the face.

"A very good step forward; definitely my favorite Christmas gift ever," Dominique said, with a faint, pink blush crawling up her cheeks.

* * *

For the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp with Mistletoe.


	33. Chapter 33 NevilleLuna

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Neville stared at the door that led to his parents, he started to shake.

He rubbed his face and began to pace back and forth, wondering if now was really a good time for the meeting.

"Neville. Neville, come on." Neville stopped pacing once he felt a tug at his robes. He turned and saw Luna smiling reassuringly at him.

"Luna." He muttered, a blush on his face.

"Come on," She said again, tugging at his robes so he had no choice but to follow.

They left the door that led to his parents bedroom and moved to the hallway. He watched as she sat down Indian style, she pated down a place for him and he followed her direction.

"They seem to be bothering you again." Luna says softly.

"What? No they aren't!" Neville replied back with shock.

"I suppose a person infected with Wackspurts wouldn't really know that they were, would they?" Luna responded

Neville let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Of course she was talking about one of her creatures, he should have expected as much.

"I guess you're right." Neville said with a small smile, no matter the circumstances Luna always seemed to be able to make him feel better, which was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"Do you want to leave?" Luna asked

Neville looks at her and bit his lower lip.

Did he want to leave? He could introduce Luna to his parents some other time...

"No, because if I don't do this today I'll never want to do it. It has to be today." Neville replied.

Luna smiled brightly causing him to shiver. She got up and held out her hand to him. He took it and stood up, stretching a little.

The two of them hold hands as they walked over to the door. Neville let out a nervous breath as Luna gave his hand a light squeeze, and together they opened the door.

They see Neville's mother Alice looking out the window of their bedroom, Neville's father Frank is sitting on his bed, staring out at nothing. Causing Neville to suck in a breath. It never got any easier to visit them.

Alice turns and begins to walk over to her bed before noticing Neville, and stops.

"Hello mom." Neville says softly.

Alice tilts her head to the side and walks over to the drawer, she opens it and pulls out an empty chewing gum paper.

Neville freezes and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Luna holds his hand, not saying anything.

"I'm okay." Neville gets out, a few seconds later, letting out a deep breath.

"Mom, dad I know that you probably don't understand me... but, I. Well this is Luna Lovegood, and she- she's my girlfriend." He says.

Alice looks at Neville and then at Luna, an almost childlike expression on her face as she tries to understand what he was saying. She begins to walk over to Luna and hands her the paper.

Neville feels as though he throat has closed off, he can't believe what he's seeing.

Luna looks at Neville and then back at Alice, taking the piece of paper from her.

"Thank you." Luna says. Alice smiles and walks over to her bed, sitting down.

Luna grabs hold of Neville's arm and the two of them walk out, she closes the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Luna asks.

"She gave you the paper." Neville replies with a stunned voice.

"She did." Luna agrees.

Neville's eyes tear up, he rubs at them and shakes his head.

"Does that mean that she knew how important you are to me?" Neville asked.

"I think the Wackspurts might have let up on her enough to realize our feelings for one another." Luna replied.

"It's been a long day, I'm ready to go home." Neville says feeling strained.

"Alright, let's go home." Luna agrees, placing the paper in one of her pockets. Neville smiles when he sees that, and holds out his hand.

Luna takes it and together they take their leave.

* * *

For the: Big Damn Prompt Race Competition.

For the: The Variety Drabble Challenge

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp: Neville/Luna

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Parents.


	34. Chapter 34 CasparCharis

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Caspar walked down the staircase but paused as he saw his new bride Charis Black and himself staring and smiling happily in the portrait , she looked breathtaking... her black hair in a French bun and her grey eyes seemed to glow. It was crazy to think that he had been so nervous about marrying her...

Caspar ran a hand through his hair, he knew that he shouldn't be nervous but he couldn't help it, maybe his parents and friends were right. Maybe they had rushed into things, maybe they should have went slower and waited another year to get married.

Caspar let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, breathing more easily.

"Caspar?" A familiar voice called, causing him to flinch and open his eyes. He proceeded to turn around and saw Charis' sister Callidora Black.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It's nothing Callie, go back inside. I'll be inside shortly." Caspar told her.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true? Don't tell me that you're thinking of leaving my sister at the altar, just think of the scandal our family will endure!"

Caspar grimaced and shook his head. "Nothing matters but the family name to you, does it?" he asked bitingly.

"Of course not, I care very deeply for my sisters." Callidora replied as she walked over to him.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Caspar responded with an eyebrow raised.

"This isn't about me, it's about you and your current feelings about my sister." Callidora said.

"I love your sister, I love her with every fiber of my being, but... I think we may have moved too quickly into this." Caspar admittedly softly.

Caspar let out a yelp as Callidora slapped him on the head.

"What the hell!" Caspar cried out.

"You deserve that for being a complete and utter idiot." Callidora told him with a glare.

"I don't like you..." Callidora trailed off when Caspar spoke.

"Yeah, I've realized that."

"Don't interrupt me!" Callidora snapped.

"Sorry." Casper replied.

"Anyway, as I was saying I don't like you, but I've tolerated you because for some strange reason that I don't see my sister loves you, and as much as I hate to say it you make her happy. She would do anything for you just like I know that deep down you would do anything for her."

"Again, as much as I hate to say it you two seem perfect together, so you getting cold feet and thinking that you should leave her behind is foolish thinking, I've always thought that you were weird, mysterious and not very smart but I never thought that you would be foolish enough to leave my sister." Callidora finished.

"You're right, that would be the most idiotic thing if I left your sister, I love her and she loves me. I want a life with her." Caspar said with a grin.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get in there!" Callidora replied.

Caspar grinned and ran his hand on the photo, he was happy that Callidora had talked some sense into him.

* * *

For the One and One Challenge Caspar Crouch and mysterious.

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp with breathtaking.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge with Mystery.

For the If You Dare Challenge #399 for Marriage

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge Caspar Couch.


	35. Chapter 35 HarryGinny

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Ginny hummed to the tune of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" as she placed tinsel on the Christmas Tree as James and Lily ran around the living room, more interested in annoying each other than decorating the tree.

Albus placed an ornament on the back of the tree as James threw some ribbon on Lily, causing her to let out a shriek of laughter.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked with a grin as he brought in another box of Christmas decorations.

"I'm helping mom hang some decorations while James and Lily are goofing off." Albus told Harry.

"Tattle-tale." James muttered with a glare.

"Well, it's true." Albus declared.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"That's enough you two." Harry said with a shake of his head.

Lily walked over to Albus and bent down to grab an ornament, she walked over to the Christmas Tree and found an empty spot to place it on.

"So what do you guys want to have for dinner?" Ginny asked, placing a candy cane on the tree.

"Pizza!" Lily cried.

"We had pizza yesterday." Ginny replied.

"How about chicken? That sounds good." Harry said.

"We do have chicken thawed out, wouldn't take very long to make." Ginny agreed.

"I'll start dinner once we get this tree decorated. Here." Ginny said handing Harry an ornament.

"Alright." Harry replied with a grin as he took the ornament

"What do you guys want with the chicken?" Ginny asked as she bent down to see what decorations were in the box, she found a snow globe and placed it on the coffee table, a smile on her face.

"Green beans sound good, oh by the way your mother used the Floo network to contact us, she wanted to know if we were busy this weekend. She wanted the kids over to make Christmas cookies." Harry said.

"Oh, that's right. I had completely forgotten about that. We don't have anything going on, this weekend will be fine. I'll write a message for her tonight to let her know." Ginny replied.

"Yes, grandma and grandpa's house! I love it there!" Lily said, jumping up and down.

"Is Fred coming over?" James asked Harry.

"Yup, all of the kids are going over." Harry told him, causing him to grin.

"You think we can have a sleepover at grandma and grandpa's house?" James asked.

"Oh mom would love that." Ginny said.

"If it's fine with them, then it'll be fine with us. We'll have to ask them. We'll do that when we write to them tonight." Harry replied.

"Yes!" James said, pumping his fist in the air and causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

"You're such a dork." Lily told him, causing him to glare.

"No I'm not!" He replied.

"Yes you are." Albus shot back.

"Am not!" James muttered.

"Whatever you say James." Lily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Who wants to help me with dinner?" Ginny asked.

"I will!" Albus replied with a grin.

"Me too." Lily said.

"Alright great, we can work on the tree some more after dinner, or if you two want to work on it as we cook, that's fine as well." Ginny said turning to Harry and Albus.

"We can work on it, no problem. How about it Al?" Harry asked Albus.

"Sure dad." Albus replied with a smile.

"Alright that's great. You two work on the tree and we'll get dinner ready. Come on you guys." Ginny said.

"Race you." James told Lily.

"It's on!" Lily replied.

"No racing in the hou-" Ginny was caught off as the two of them ran out of the living room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and laughed causing Ginny to grin.

Ginny walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, ready to make dinner.

* * *

For the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition for Ginny Weasley

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less with Ginny Weasley

For the If you Dare Challenge #652: Food

For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: Decoration

For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp with Candy Canes


	36. Chapter 36 ParvatiBlaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Parvati pulled her hair up in her favorite purple scrunchie that her best friend Lavender Brown had bought for her birthday a few months ago and opened up her book to the correct page, and set out her piece of parchment paper along with the ink pot and her quill.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Parvati looks up from her book to see Blaise Zabini, standing next to an empty chair.

She was close to the Restricted Section, hoping that the other students would take the hint and leave her alone. But, unfortunately it looked like it was not meant to be.

"I suppose so." Parvati responded going back to her book.

"Thanks." Blaise muttered placing his backpack on the table and sitting down.

She could hear him ruffling through his backpack, taking out the things that he needed, but she didn't bother to look up to see what exactly he was doing.

Parvati took out the quill from the ink pot that's sitting beside her and began to write her essay, it was quiet for a few seconds with the both of them scribbling on their own pieces of parchment, until she detected a thumping noise.

She ignored it for a while, her head bent down as she looked to her book for reference and back to her parchment paper, until the thumping noise got to her.

She looks up and saw Blaise drumming his fingers on the table, a frown on his face.

"Do you mind?" She hissed, causing him to look up with surprise.

"Mind what?" Blaise asked.

"You drumming your fingers on the table, it's kind of annoying." Parvati replied.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't realize I was doing it." Blaise told her.

"How could you not know?" Parvati asked irritably , raising an eyebrow with surprise.

"It's a bad habit, Theo is always telling me to knock it off when I'm doing it. I don't realize it until someone tells me." Blaise explained, looking apologetic.

"Oh, didn't realize that. I thought that you were doing it to annoy me, sorry." Parvati replied with a blush.

"Why, because I'm a Slytherin you thought that I'd act like a jerk to you?" Blaise asks with a frown.

"Maybe, sorry." Parvati says, lowering her head in shame.

"Well if you want to make it up to me let me take you to The Three Broomsticks for this Hogsmeade weekend." Blaise replied.

Parvati gives him a look of surprise.

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"Nope, dead serious." Blaise replied.

Parvati bit her lower lip, thinking thoughtfully about her answer.

"I suppose that it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Parvati told him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Blaise said with a grin, showing that he wasn't offended.

"You're welcome." Parvati replied back, giving him a smirk.

Blaise laughs softly, it was a nice sound. Parvati thought to herself.

But then she frowned and shook her head. What was she doing? He was a Slytherin! But, he didn't seem like any other Slytherin that she knew, it couldn't hurt to give him a chance.

* * *

For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Parvati Patil

For the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition with purple

For the 365 Days of Drabble Challenge: Hogsmeade

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp Parvati/Blaise

For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with purple.

For the Variety Drabble Challenge


	37. Chapter 37 MollyArthur

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Molly twirled a loose strand of her red hair with her finger nervously and bit her lower lip, as she watched her dad load her brand new trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Her older brothers Fabian and Gideon were already on the train, having met with their friends after they had entered platform 9 3/4, and not willing to wait any more to get on the train.

"Thanks daddy." Molly said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie." Her father replied back giving her a hug.

"Have a good time, but don't be afraid to write to us if you'd like." Molly's mother told her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mum, I will." Molly told her with an embarrassed smile, ducking her head.

"Do you need any help with your cat carrier?" Molly's dad asked.

"No, I'll just put it on top of the trolley, it's no big deal." Molly replied.

"Alright, if you're sure." Her father replied.

Molly placed her cat carrier on top of the trolley and gave her parents another hug, and a kiss on the cheek before jumping up on the platform of the train.

She turned and gave her parents a wave, and grinned as they waved back at her.

She began to hum as she started pushing the trolley and began to look for an empty place to stay in until they reached Hogwarts.

Her grey tabby cat began to meow pitifully in the carrier.

"Be quiet Cailey." She muttered.

"Need any help?" She stopped as she heard an unfamiliar voice and turned to see a boy with red hair and freckles that looked to be the same age as her.

"Um, sure. Thanks." Molly responded with a smile.

"No problem." He replied back with a smile.

He moved over to the trolley and began to help her push it.

"What's your name?" Molly asked curiously, giving the boy a shy smile.

"Arthur, Arthur Weasley, and you?" Arthur responded, with a shy smile of his own.

"Molly Prewett." She replied back.

"Nice to meet you Molly." Arthur told her with a grin.

"Nice to meet you as well Arthur." Molly said.

Molly smiled at him and continued to push the trolley. She seemed to have made a friend, and they weren't even at school yet! Things were looking up already. She had been nervous about going to school before, but now she couldn't wait to go to school.

* * *

For the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition with: Grey

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp with: Molly/Arthur

For the Family Boot Camp Challenge with: Goodbye.

For the 365 Days of Drabbles with: Red


	38. Chapter 38 DaphnePadma

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Daphne gets up from her chair and sighs with relief once her name is called, having waited way too long for her order, running a hand through her long brown hair as she walks to the counter and grabs for her cup of coffee and the chocolate chip cookies at Madam Puddifoot's shop and goes to leave before she accidentally bumping into someone.

"Whoops, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Daphne says, holding onto her food and drink.

"No problem," a familiar voice replied back.

Daphne looks and sees that it's Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw that was in her year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, uh hello there." Daphne says uncertainly.

"Hi." Padma replies with a small nervous smile.

"Didn't know that you hang out here." Padma told her.

Daphne grimaces as she replies

"I don't normally, but my sister Astoria loves Madam Puddifoot's cookies, so I went and got them for her." Daphne said.

"Oh, okay. That's really nice of you." Padma says with a smile.

"Thanks," Daphne muttered with a blush.

"So, um... I don't know if you're doing anything but a bunch of my friends are going to hang out at The Three Broomsticks later, and I well... well I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Padma asks making Daphne look at her with surprise.

"Really, you're asking me to hang out with you?" Daphne asks.

"Well yeah, I mean you did help out with the aftermath of the war, I just... I don't know. I wanted to get to know you a little bit, I guess." Padma replies ducking her head with embarrassment.

"Um, no I'm not really doing anything. Sure I suppose I can join you and your friends." Daphne responds.

"Really? That'll be great! We're meeting at 8:00, at the Three Broomsticks." Padma told her with a smile.

"Great, I'll be there." Daphne says smiling back.

"Can't wait to see you there, then." Padma replies returning her smile.

Daphne waves goodbye to her and walks towards the door, she opens it but before she leave she turns and gives Padma one last look, she definitely wasn't expecting this to happen to her today, but it was definitely a nice surprise. She couldn't wait to hang out with Padma later that evening.

* * *

For the Ship Till You Drop Challenge with Padma/Daphne

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Evening


	39. Chapter 39 TeddyVictoire

Teddy walks out of his home, a huge smile on his face and flowers in his hand, he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Victoire Weasley.

 _Girlfriend,_ that was such a strange and yet wonderful word to say or even think. Their relationship was still brand new, and it made him so happy whenever he thought about hanging out with Victoire.

He stops, and frowns his happiness disappearing automatically as he sees a familiar woman by the fence, right outside his home.

The woman had blonde hair and wore a hideous pink dress, he grimaces as he tries his best to ignore her and tries to concentrate to Apparate.

"Hem, hem. Mr. Lupin if you'd please be so kind to answer some questions for me?" The woman asks, making Teddy close his eyes and sigh.

He just wants to Apparate but knows from experience that if he doesn't answer her questions she'll just be there when he gets back from his date.

"Alright, fine." Teddy mutters walking over to the fence.

"Thank you, it'll only take a little while." She says a smile on her face as her quill and parchment floats in the air beside her, waiting to take notes.

'Sure it will.' Teddy thinks to himself.

"So you're dating Victoire Weasley, the child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, correct?" She asks for varication.

"That's right." Teddy says as he watches the quill write down his response.

"Very good, and your mother Fleur was a contestant for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was she not?" She asks.

"She was, yeah." Teddy agrees.

"How does your godfather, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lives feel about his godson dating a Half-Veela?" Umbridge asks.

Teddy frowns, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Why would Victoire being a Veela be a problem? And why should it be a problem? She's a great girl, and I'd care about her even if she wasn't a Veela." Teddy says.

"Well I know that Veela's haven't had it easy in the Wizarding World, has anyone been giving you two love birds any problems?" Umbridge asks.

Teddy frowns and shakes his head.

"No, we've prettty much been left alone. Everyone in our family has expected us to get together for a good while now, and our friends are happy for us." Teddy tells her.

"Well that's a relief." Umbridge says, looking disappointed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to pick up Victoire for our date." Teddy tells her, going to move to the Apparation point.

"Of course, of course. But one more thing, if you don't mind." She says sweetly, batting her eyes.

"What is it?" Teddy asks turning back to face her.

"You say that your family has pretty much expected the two of you to get together, could it be possible that Miss Weasley used her Veela charm on you?" She asks.

Teddy gasps, a look of surprise on his face before he glares at her and opens his mouth to speak.

"Excuse me? I know that you don't know Victoire like I do, but I've been friends with her for years, way before either one of us have had any romantic feelings for each other. How dare you question our relationship. Victoire would never do that to me." Teddy says.

Umbridge opens her mouth but freezes upon seesing Andromeda Tonks come outside.

"Teddy, what are you still..." She trails off, once she sees Umbridge.

She walks down the steps and through the yard, and to the fence, a frown on her face.

"Dolores, of course. I should have expected as much." Andromeda mutters.

"Oh hello there Andromeda, how have you been?" She asks.

"Doing pretty good, until I saw you here at my home." She tells her, causing Teddy to look at her with surprise, before smiling.

Dolores' eyes shoot up, shocked.

"Excuse me?" She asks angrily.

"Teddy, you better get going. You don't want to be late for your date tonight." Andromeda says, turning to Teddy and ignoring Dolores.

"Will do, thanks grandma." Teddy says with a grin.

He walks until he's beside the house, and Apparates, the last thing he sees is his grandma and Umbridge looking at each other angrily.

He gasps once he appears outside of Victoire's house, and shakes his head. He's always hated the feeling of Apparation.

"Hey Teddy, what's taken you so long?" Teddy turns and sees Louis painting on his easel on the deck.

"Hey Louis, just had a little run in with a reporter." He tells him with a frown.

"Really? Who?" Louis asks curiously.

Teddy walks up to the house and onto the deck.

"Umbridge." He mutters.

"Umbridge? Really? That sucks, she's the worst." Louis says with a grimace.

"She really is, but I thought that I handled her pretty well. Although I'm sure grandmum Andromeda will teach her a thing or two, especially since I'm not there." Teddy says with a laugh.

Louis shakes his head and grins, before going back to his painting.

"Well I better get inside before Victoire kills me." Teddy says.

"Yeah, you better. Because you know that she would." Louis replies back with a smirk.

"Too true." Teddy laughs before going to the front door and opening it.

"Oh, hey Teddy. What took you so long?" Teddy looks up and sees Dominique, holding some chocolate chip cookies and a mug of milk.

"Hey Dom, nothing much really. Just got sidetracked by Umbridge." He says.

"Better you then me." Dominique replies with a grimace.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Teddy tells her.

"You're welcome." Dominique says with a smile.

Teddy shakes his head.

"So, is Victoire ready yet?" He asks curiously.

"I think she is," Dominique replies back.

"So, where are you taking her?" Dominique asks.

"I'm taking her to that new dance club that just opened up, The Black Swan." Teddy replies.

"Oh, you're taking her dancing? Good luck with that." Dominique smirks.

"What do you mean by that? Victoire's a great dancer." Teddy tells her.

"She is, you aren't." Dominique replies back.

"Says you! I'm a great dancer!" Teddy responds, feeling insulted.

"That could be debatedable." Teddy freezes when Victoire walks into the room, a smile on her face.

"You look... I mean I just...You are..." Teddy stammers, blushing so much that his hair turns red.

"I hope the ending to one of these sentences is good." Victoire says with a laugh.

"And hey what does that mean anyway, that's debatable?" Teddy asks her with a frown as Victoire walks over to Teddy and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I mean it depends on what kind of dance that you're doing." Victoire responds with a smirk.

"You guys are mean." Teddy pouts.

"And yet you love us anyway, well Victoire more then me, but whatever." Dominique grins.

"Are those for me?" Victoire asks, pointing to the flowers.

"No, they're for your father." Teddy replies sarcastically.

"And just for that no goodnight kiss when you take me back home." Victoire says, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Teddy says.

"Oh fine," Victoire replies back with a grin.

"Thank you," Teddy tells her.

"You're welcome, I'm going to put these flowers in a vase with water and then we can go." Victoire tells her. Teddy hands her the flowers and sighs as he watches her go.

Dominique gives him a look.

"What?" Teddy mutters embarrassed.

"Nothing, you two just act like a married couple, on one hand it's kind of cute and on the other hand I kind of want to barf." Dominique says.

"Gee thanks a lot." Teddy mutters.

"I hope that they don't look too much like a married couple," Teddy and Dominique turn and see Bill and Fleur walk into the living room.

"Hello Teddy, how have you been?" Fleur asks brightly.

"You mean since three days ago that we saw him?" Dominique asks.

"Be quiet you." Bill says, but can't help but to laugh.

"What? It's true. He should just live here with how often he visits." Dominique says.

"No living with each other until they're married, and they're not getting married any time soon." Bill says, giving Teddy a glare.

"Yes, sir! I mean no Sir, I mean..." Teddy stops and ducks his head.

"Good idea stopping, you might have made it worse if you had continued." Victoire says with a smirk walking back in to the living room.

"So, um... are you ready to go then?" Teddy asks curiously.

"Yup, already." Victoire says.

"Have fun you two." Fleur tells them with a smile.

"But, not too much fun now." Bill replies back with a frown.

Dominique laughs, an amused expression on her face.

"We won't be gone too late," Teddy assures him.

Victoire rolls her eyes at her father and grabs Teddy by the arm.

"Come on, let's go!" She says.

"Alright, already, we're going." Teddy replies with a laugh.

"Bye everyone." Teddy says waving goodbye to them.

* * *

For the Ship Till You Drop Challenge. Teddy/Victoire.


	40. Chapter 40 LucyNeville

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

It's New Year's Eve and Lucy is standing outside of her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house, sitting on a lawn chair and looking at the stars, humming to herself. She turns as she hears the door open and sees Neville Longbottom coming outside, closing the door softly behind him.

"Hello Professor." She greets him with a smile.

"I'm not your Professor anymore Lucy." Neville reminds her softly.

"Right, sorry." Lucy mutters with a blush, biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry about it too much." Neville replies with a grin.

Lucy smiles back and looks back up at the stars.

"What are you doing out here? It's getting pretty close to midnight, shouldn't you get in there?" Neville asks curiously.

Lucy shrugs, a frown on her face.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be out here, I don't care for a crowded place. Even if the majority of them are my family members, plus I don't have anyone to kiss." Lucy says, but then her eyes widen upon realizing what she said.

"Oh wow! I am so sorry! I didn't me-" Lucy trails off when Neville raises his hands.

"It's okay, I know that you didn't mean anything by it." He said with a small smile, but his eyes looked sad.

"Still, I am sorry. I know that you still miss her." Lucy whispered, grasping her left arm and looking down on the ground, feeling horrible for what she had said, even if it had been accidental.

"I do every single day. But, I know that Hannah would want me to move on and be happy with my life." Neville replied walking over to Lucy and placing his hand reassuringly on Lucy's shoulder, giving her the smallest of smiles.

Lucy looks up to Neville and smiles uncertainly.

"Ten!" Neville and Lucy look at the house, hearing the people inside start the count down for the New Year.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Happy New Year!" They heard outside.

"Happy New Year Lucy." Neville muttered bending down and giving Lucy a kiss on the mouth, causing Lucy to blush.

"Happy New Year Professor - I mean Neville." Lucy corrects herself with a smile, leaning on him a little, (and smiling a little when he doesn't seem to mind) as they look at the stars.

* * *

For the Leapfrog Challenge. Lucy/Neville

For the Organization Boot Camp Challenge with New

For the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge Five Minutes to midnight

For the Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge Midnight

For the Family Boot Camp Challenge: Grasp


	41. Chapter 41 GregoryNeville

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Warning: Character Death.

* * *

Neville let out a hiss of pain, clutching his sprained wrist and leaning against the wall, closing his eyes tightly.

He had been foolish and had moved it too quickly, trying to get to the food that had come to him, although food was a rather generous term, considering the fact that it was nothing more than bread and water.

He grimaced, laying his left hand against his chest and used his right hand to grab a slice of slightly moldy bread, taking a bite of it.

Neville let out a sigh as he continued to eat, wondering where it had all gone wrong, knowing that he had failed everyone, he didn't deserve death after so many people had depended on him, if anything he deserved his current fate.

So many people had died, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Colin... It just wasn't fair, they hadn't deserved to die, they had done all that they could to protect their loved ones and fight against the Death Eaters, and now it looked as though their deaths had been in vain.

He finished the last bite and grabbed the cup of water, drinking greedily from it, not knowing when the Death Eaters would bother feeding him again.

He threw the cup across the room and positioned himself better, making sure not to move his wrist so much.

He froze as he heard footsteps and prepared himself as best he could, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Gregory Goyle, as odd as it seemed Gregory was Neville's only real sense of comfort in this hell hole, having been helped by him multiple times since his capture, but then he frowned as he saw the serious look on his face.

"What-" Neville didn't get to finish as Gregory stunned him before entering the cell.

Neville lumped against the wall, unable to move but still able to watch Gregory as he walked closer to him.

Gregory bent down until he was eye level, looking nervous and terrified at the same time.

"You-Know-Who, he did it. He killed Dumbledore, he won." Gregory said his voice barely above a whisper.

If Neville had been able to move he would have looked at him in shock and then in denial, but as it was he could only stare blankly at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what your reaction would be, but I knew that I had to do something so you wouldn't freak out and alert the Death Eaters." Gregory told him softly.

"He's captured some of Hogwarts students that had managed to run away, he's going to make everyone who opposed him be slaves, and I... I can't let that happen to you. I don't know if I'd be able to buy you or not, and I can't stand the thought of someone else getting you, and torturing you, and... and..." Gregory trailed off, looking solemn.

Neville wished that he could move and reassure him or do something, anything, but he couldn't and he hated the feeling.

"I know what I have to do, you don't deserve this, no one does, but most certainly not you." Gregory said pointing his wand at Neville.

Neville attempted to open his mouth but it wouldn't work.

"I'll meet you on the other side, I love you." Gregory said, before everything went black.

* * *

For the Randomly Generated Pairing Challenge: Prompt: Voldemort Wins AU. Pairing: Gregory Goyle/Neville Longbottom

For the Character Diversity Boot Camp Neville Longbottom Wall

For the AU Diversity Boot Camp Voldemort Wins Chest.


	42. Chapter 42 HarryGinny

Harry yawned and scratched the back of his head as he walked down the stairs, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Ginny asked him as she looked up from the newspaper that she was reading.

"Fine," Harry muttered, taking a plate and placing food on it.

Ginny's eyebrow raised with disbelief.

"Doesn't sound like you've slept fine, you still sound really tired. What's wrong, didn't sleep well last night?" She asked worriedly, placing the newspaper down on the table.

"No, it was fine." Harry said setting the plate on the table and taking a seat.

Ginny slammed her hand against the table, a furious look on her face.

"Damn it Harry! You told me that you wouldn't use that phrase anymore, if something's bothering you than tell me! I love you, after all. You fool." Ginny said the last part softly.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, ducking his head down.

"Yeah I slept badly, I think that I had a nightmare but I can't remember what it was about." Harry replied biting his lower lip.

"Mm, that's strange, you normally remember your dreams. Perhaps you should contact the mind healer that George recommended." She said with a frown.

"No, I don't need someone to talk to, I'm fi-" Harry stopped upon seeing Ginny's expression.

"Say fine and you'll see how fine you'll really be." Ginny warned him.

"Okay, maybe I'll check him out this weekend." Harry muttered.

"Thank you, now how about you have some tea with me?" Ginny asked standing up to make it.

* * *

For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with Denial. (Used as inspiration).


	43. Chapter 43 LucyLorcan, LucyRolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Lucy walked into the swingers club with Lorcan, holding hands as they look for Ally Longbottom.

"Lucy, Lorcan! I'm happy that you could make it," Ally said as she walks over to them, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Ally," Lucy replied, blushing furiously as she sees an older man checking her out.

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Lorcan said.

"Well you two said that your love life wasn't great, this is the perfect way to spice things up," Ally states, smirking as her eyes look him up and down slowly, long enough to make his cheeks heat up in embarrasement.

"I know, but a swingers bar? Isn't that tacky?" Lorcan asked, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"That's what narrow minded people think, it helps by putting the spark back a couple's relationship that more times than not has fizzled out. Plus feeling jealous as your lover is being hit on can make things very interesting," Ally answered, her eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"I don't see how it can. Isn't jealously a negative emotion?" Lucy asked.

"It can be, but it can also make things incredibly hot and intense in the bedroom. You never know what you might find here." Ally replied.

"I suppose so, so how does it work again?" Lorcan asked.

"Well, everyone brings something from home and puts it in a bag, and then people will pick something random out of the bag. Whoever it belongs to is who you end up sleeping with," Ally explained.

"I don't know about this, Lorcan. It sounds wrong." Lucy said looking at him, worry clear in her eyes.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to," Lorcan replied, stroking her cheek gently.

"Come on you guys, it's nothing bad. Everyone here has been checked, it's just a fun experience. What's the harm in trying it?" Ally asked, looking at the couple.

"Ally, would you come here a minute please?" somebody asked.

Turning around, she saw who needed her assistance. "Sure thing Drew, be right there." Ally said.

"Just think about it, if you decide to leave then you've made your choice. But, if you stay you might just find an adventure of a lifetime here." Ally said, before leaving the pair alone.

"So, what do you think?" Lorcan asked.

"It might be fun, and Ally's right; I still love you like I did five years ago, but our sex life hasn't been that great, let's try it." Lucy said, sounding more confident than she actually was.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Lorcan replied.

Lucy and Lorcan went to the bar and ordered some drinks. They talked to different people who they never would have normally, and even see some people, that they never thought they'd see in a place like this.

"Did you just see who I saw?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I know, Draco and Astoria Malfoy," Lorcan replied, just as astounded as she was.

To pass the time, they started dancing as a slow song came on, Lucy was nervous, she had never thought about doing something like this before. Ally had told her about this place a few months ago over lunch, Ally and Drew Boot had been having trouble in the bedroom. She had told Lucy that their sex life was better after going to the swingers bar.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to find your mysterious partner for the night. Everyone please put the thing that you have brought from home into the bag." A slightly older, but still attractive woman announced.

Lucy gasped when someone bummped into her. Lorcan grabbed hold of her arm, steadying her.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"No problem," he replied smiling at her.

They placed their items in the bag.

"Okay, now someone pick something from the bag. If you pick your item you'll have to try again." The older woman stated.

Each person in attendance began picking out an item and walking over to who the item belonged to. Finally it was Lorcan's turn, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers as he walked over to the bag, he found that it still wasn't empty.

He closed his eyes, and retrieved a pair of emerald earrings.

"They're mind," Astoria Malfoy stated, closing the distance between them.

Lorcan blushed and glanced over at Draco Malfoy, who was already speaking with his partner,Tracey Davis.

Turning his gaze, he saw Lucy. She smilied reassuringly at him even as a bolt of jealousy ignited inside her as she watched Lorcan and Astoria walk away.

She had to wait a little while longer until her name was called. Her hands were shaking as she walked determinedly to the front of the room.

She placed her hand inside of the bag, grabbing something she pulled her hand out to see what it was in her hand, in her hand was a small black and white bouncy ball.

"That's mine," a familiar voice said.

Lucy turned around sharply, gasping with shock as she saw Lorcan's father, Rolf Scammander, standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise alight in her eyes.

"Same as you I suppose. I didn't realize that you and Lorcan were having trouble." Rolf replied.

"We aren't, we're still madly in love, just in the bed-" Lucy trailrf off remembering who she was talking to, she blushed furiously wishing the ground would open up and swallow her in that moment.

"I understand. Luna and I have found ourselves with the same problem." Rolf said.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "I find that surprising, given that you two always seem to be so happy."

"We are still madly in love. It's just gotten a little repetitive in the bedroom." Rolf answered, sighing.

Lucy blushed even more at the thought of Lorcan's parents in bed.

"I, uh-well, I..." Lucy stammered, looking anywhere but at him.

"I know how you feel," he said smiling at her. "It's rather embarrassing talking about this to you, when I saw Lorcan walk up, I couldn't believe my eyes."

"So, uh.. what do we do now?" Lucy asked, rather uncomfortable in her present situation.

"Would you like a drink? I'll pay of course. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We can just talk. While you're dating my son, we don't really know each other that well, do we? We can fix that and get to know one another better. Afterwards we can see how it goes." Rolf said.

Lucy found herself nodding, in agreement.

"Milady," Rolf said, holding his arm out for her.

Lucy giggled and took his arm as they walked over to the bar together.

* * *

For the Leapfrog Challenge Lucy/Rolf.


	44. Chapter 44 RegulusBarty

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Regulus swore under his breath as he hit his foot on the table by the couch, he hopped up and down, holding his left foot before slowly sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, that was quite the display," Barty muttered his brows arching in amusement.

"Shut it." Regulus growled, glaring at him dangerously.

Barty shrugged unfazed and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Barty asked. "I'm gonna make myself a sandwhich."

"Yeah, a sandwhich sounds good," Regulus said finally releasing his leg from his hold.

It was quiet, save for Barty moving around in the kitchen.

"Heard about this new bar opening up tonight, wanna go?" Barty asked, taking a seat next to Regulus and hands him a sandwhich.

"A bar? I don't know. You know how you get when you drink," Regulus stated, concerned. He took his sandwhich and bit into it.

"I won't drink too much," Barty said, his mouth full of food.

Regulus grimaces and rolls his eyes. "That's what you said the last time,"

"Yeah, well, that guy deserved it." Barty muttered, darkly.

Regulus sighs and shook his head. "You say that all the time," he said.

"That's because it's true!" Barty exclaims.

"Fine! I'll go if only to stop you from doing something stupid," Regulus said sighing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Barty mutters, dejectedly.

"You're welcome." Regulus said smirking.

* * *

For the Pairing Appreciation Competition Regulus/Barty Jr.


	45. Chapter 45 DracoAstoria

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Astoria smiled the moment she opened the kitchen door, and seeing her husband, Draco reading the newspaper. She walked over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Morning," she said, brightly. She crossed the room, taking a plate out of a cupboard.

"Morning, sleep well?" Draco replied, barely looking up from the paper.

"I did, and you?" She asked as she makes her breakfast.

"I did," Draco muttered.

"Anything good in there?" Astoria asked, curiosity alight in her brown eyes. She sat down opposite him at the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee, the steam rising from it.

"No, nothing really," Draco answered, enquiringly. He sips his coffee only to grimace when he found that it was stone cold. Taking out his wand, he muttered a spell, making the coffee warm again.

"I thought I'd go to Diagon Alley. I heard that there is going to be a sale on Madam Malkin's shop," Astoria said. "Would you like to go?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure, sounds good. I have to get something to wear for Blaise's party this weekend, anyway," Draco states, sighing contendtedly as he drinks some more of his coffee.

"Oh yeah, Blaise's birthday party is coming up. I'd completely forgotten about that. Well, that'll just give me even more of an excuse to buy something nice," Astoria giggled.

Draco shook his head as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I'm going to get a shower before we leave." Draco said.

"Well, wait for me to finish eating, that way I can join you," Astoria replied, seductively with a smirk, making Draco go red.

"Wait right here while I'll go get some things ready." Draco said, winking conspiratorially.

"Sounds like a plan," Astoria all but purred.

* * *

For the Menagerie of Pairings Challenge: Draco/Astoria


	46. Chapter 46 RitaGilderoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Rita rolled her eyes at the group of giggling seventh year girls before turning her gaze back to her work. Wasn't a library supposed to be quiet?

"Well, hello there, Rita. How have you been?" Rita looked up from her essay to see Gilderoy Lockhart staring at her from the other side of the table.

"Right now I'm feeling rather annoyed," she replied.

"Ah, but why? It's such a beautiful day, why are you in here and not outside enjoying the nice weather?" Gilderoy asked.

"Because unlike some people, I actually want to do well in school, besides, you're not outside either," Rita said.

"True, but that's because I was looking for you. And I will have you know I do very well in school," Gilderoy stated rather proudly, smiling.

"Why were you looking for me?" Rita asked, curious despite herself.

Gilderoy grinned rather mischievously as he leaned over the table. "To ask you out on a date," he said, happily.

Rita arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Thanks for asking, but the answer is no," she replied, straight to the point.

Gilderoy sighed in disappointment. He wanted to know why and he was going to find out even if it killed him. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly you're not my type." Rita said.

"How do you know? You haven't even gotten to know me, going on a date would be the perfect opportunity to get to know one another better," Gilderoy replied.

"I just know, besides I'm busy." Rita said, wishing that he'd shut up.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, come on one date with me and see for yourself how well it goes," Gilderoy said, full of hope.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Rita asked, sighing as he shook his head. "Fine, I will go with you, only to shut you up. Now, let me get back to my studies." Rita said, glaring at him.

"Great! You won't regret it." Gilderoy said.

"I somehow doubt that." Rita mutters, watching as he walks away. She shook her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Mischief (Used Mischevious instead).

For the How Many Do You Ship? Challenge. Rita/Gilderoy


	47. Chapter 47 RemusSirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Remus' eyes trail over the inside of Grimmauld Place, biting his lip he takes his suitcase and follows "Snuffles" aka Sirius into the house.

"Blood traitors! Filthy delinquents!"

Remus gasped as a high pitched voice filled the room, he took out his wand and silenced the portrait.

"Oh joy, mother's here. Just what I need," Sirius muttered.

Remus turned and saw Sirius standing up, dusting his pants and eyeing his mother with loathing.

"I'd forgotten that Dumbledore said her portrait was still here," Sirius said, sighing. He ran his hand through his hair.

Remus smiled sadly at Sirius. "How did you cope living here?" he asked, curiously.

"Horrible, which is why I ended up leaving and staying at the Potters' house," Sirius replied, a small smile on his face as memories he'd long forgotten about, returned.

"His parents were great, James was definitely lucky when it came to having parents.," Sirius said, softly.

"Well, at least you won't be alone here," Remus stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"True, I'll have you here with me," Sirius said, nodding, his grey eyes lighting up with happiness.

Sirius and Remus walked into the living room. Remus put his suitcase down and looked around. "Looks dusty, but it's doable. We can make it better."

"Anywhere is better when I"m with you," Sirius said, quietly. He took Remus' hand in his, stroking gently.

Remus froze at the contact, feeling his cheeks heat up as Sirius leaned into him and nuzzled his cheek. "Sirius," Remus said in barely a whisper, his heartbeat hammering painfully in his chest.

Remus moaned as Sirius kissed his cheek, he pulled at his robes so that he could kiss his neck. "Sirius... Just stop!" Remus exclaimed, backing away and placing his hand over his chest, panting.

"Sorry, was I going too fast? We can slow down; we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just sit and talk or whatever," Sirius said, looking at Remus, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Sirius... Look, Sirius, we can't do anything, anything at all. We aren't teenagers anymore; we aren't even young adults anymore. It wouldn't be right," Remus said; regret already bubbling inside of him.

"Wouldn't be right? Would it feel this good if it wasn't right? Sirius asked, it felt like Remus had cut him with a knife with his words.

Remus couldn't face his friend and looked anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry, Sirius, really I am. We just... we just can't. Not now." Remus said. "I should get to bed, night."

Remus sighed when Sirius didn't reply, and picks up his suitcase.

Remus closes the bedroom door behind him, and lets the suitcase drop to the floor, sighing, he leans against the door. It had taken every fiber of his being to walk away from Sirius, and it had killed him.

Remus changed his clothes and got into bed. He breathed deeply, trying to get comfortable.

The bed was too big, and felt too empty and cold knowing that Sirius was close by. Remus tossed and turned, struggling to get comfortable and closed his eyes. He started to count sheep, but even that didn't seem to help.

Remus sighed, and got out of bed. He opened the bedroom door and walked across the landing to Sirius' bedroom, running a hand through his hair nervously as he pondered what to do.

He bit his lip and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sirius said, groggily.

Remus opened the door and walked slowly into the bedroom.

Sirius stared at him curiously. "Are you alright, Remus?" he asked.

"I... I couldn't sleep," Remus admitted. "I was wondering... I know what I said but... I was just..." Remus trailed off, looking down.

"Come here," Sirius said. He opened his arms for him.

Remus lets out a sigh of relief and climbs into bed with Sirius. "Just sleep though; I don't think I'm ready to do anything else yet," Remus said.

Sirius grinned upon hearing the word "yet," nodding in agreement. "Deal," he said.

"Good night," Remus said, his eyes drooping.

"Night, Moony." Sirius said, smiling as he falls asleep

* * *

For the HPFC Drabble Ship (Daily Challenge) Day 14: Wolfstar Challenge


	48. Chapter 48 BlaiseDaphne

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

For the: Friends Competition/Challenge **TOW The Flashback** Alt. Write about any fanon pairing

For the Connection Challenge with Daphne/Blaise.

* * *

"Is this the Daphne Greengrass that I've known since we since we were eleven?" A voice from behind her drawls with a hint of surprise.

Daphne turns, and smiles softly upon seeing her friend Blaise Zabini standing before her. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" she asked, feigning offence.

"It's just... I've never seen you dressed like this before," Blaise said, motioning at her dress.

"Like what?" Daphne asked, curiously.

"Like a girl," Blaise answered.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" Daphne exclaimed, glaring at Blaise intensely, making him back away.

"I mean, you normally don't care what kind of outfit you wear, you aren't a girly girl like your sister, that's all." he said," he said nonchalantly.

"Well I'll have you know, Zabini, I can be just as much; if not even more of a girly girl then my dear sister," Daphne replied.

"Really? I've never seen it before. I actually think you better without that gunk on your face." Blaise said, pointing to the make-up she's wearing.

Daphne blinks with surprise, and blushes. "You really think that I look better without make-up?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, you're one of the most beautiful girls that I know." Blaise muttered, looking away, clearly embarrassed by his admission.

"Would you like to dance?" Daphne asked shyly.

Blaise looks at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Daphne blushes, but repeats her question with determination. "I asked if you'd like to dance, but if you don't I'm sure I can always find someone else."

"No, wait!" Blaise exclaims, grabbing her hand before she can leave. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised, and I'd love to dance with you."

"Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say." Daphne replied back, her trademark Greengrass smirk etched on her lips.


	49. Chapter 49 GinnyLuna

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Ginny smiles as she watches Luna work on the garden that she had. "Need any help?" Ginny asked.

Luna turns and smiles at her, making Ginny freeze. "That would be lovely, thank you." she replied.

Ginny walks over to her and frowns slightly when she sees that Luna wasn't wearing any gloves. "Why aren't you wearing any gloves?" Ginny asked curiously.

Luna looks down at her hands, which are slightly covered in dirt and shrugs. "A little bit of dirt won't hurt you," she said wistfully, humming as she went back to working on the garden.

Ginny grins, and bends down to help her. "So, I was thinking of going to The Three Broomsticks later on today, do you want to go with me?" She asked as they continue to work.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Luna muttered, altering a flower that seemed to be slightly crooked.

They continue to work, Luna humming softly to herself and Ginny sneaking glances at her every so often; a small smile on her face.

"Well, I think that will do it, thanks again for the help," Luna said, wincing as she stands up, stretching.

"No problem, we should do it again sometime," Ginny replied, feeling a bit disappointed that it was over.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but then again I like doing most things with you," Luna said, winking at Ginny who laughed.

"You're way too much sometimes," Ginny said, giggling.

"And yet you're with me, what does that say about you?" Luna replied, a smirk on her face; her eyes shining brightly.

"True, true." Ginny said, laughing.

"Come on," Luna said, grabbing hold of Ginny's arm. "Let's go wash up."

Ginny nods, and smiles as she follows Luna inside.

* * *

For the Friends Competition: The One With 472 Prompts: TOW: The Lesbian Wedding: Alt Write about a femmeslash pairing.

For the Miraculous Ladybug Challenge Mr Pigeon: Alt: Write about someone who is noticeably odd.


End file.
